Girl's Night In
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Mimi's got a cold, and Maureen friendsits. Random friend fluff with no plot. Rateing for mentions of sex. Complete


Well, this actually happened to me, and thought it was funny, and would work for my two favorite characters. Then I embellished it a bit. This is pretty pointless, but the girls discuss some fun stuff, like POTO, musicals, the Wizard of Oz, longhaired blonds… random ironic things. If you're curious, I'm Mimi, and my best friend is Maureen. Enjoy! About three months Post Rent. Mimi's POV. All cannon pairings, with mentions of past Mark/Maureen.

* * *

"ACHOO!" The sneeze nearly knocked me over. It was one of the many that had resulted in Mark forcing me to go to the doctor. Sure enough, I had the flu.

"Here." The blond filmmaker says, handing me a tissue.

"Thanks." I mutter, as the two of us walk toward our apartment. "Roger isn't gonna like this."

"I know. It's for his own good though. He doesn't want to get sick too." We had reached the apartment, and he opened the door, as I was having a coughing fit. After it subsides, we make our way up to the loft.

"Hey Meems," Roger said, sitting around the kitchen table with Maureen and Collins.

"Flu." I said, flopping down onto the couch. Mark eyes me. I glare at him. "And that I should stay away from you, so you don't get sick too."

"What? How can a doctor say I'm not aloud to be with my girlfriend!" Roger says, angry.

"Roger, it's for your own good. Your immune system couldn't take it." Mark reasons. "Collins, you shouldn't be hanging around her either."

"Fine. Wait, where should we stay? Because, Mimi will be here." Collins wonders.

"Stay at my place. Joanne's out of town on that stupid business trip." Maureen pouts a bit over her out-of-town girlfriend.

"Alright I guess." Roger says, as he reluctantly walks toward the door. "Love you Mimi."

"Love you!" I call back, but with my stuffy nose it sounded more like 'Lub oo'

Maureen hands Collins her house key. "Take it easy Meems." He calls.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Mark and Maureen were on chicken soup duty. Well, Mark was. Maureen was too occupied looking through my nail polish collection.

****

Brrring Brrrring Brrring

Speak

"Mr. Cohen, this is Loren Jacobs, from the studio, we're having some problems with your phota-"

By now, Mark had sprung on top of the phone.

"Yes?"

****

"All right. I'll be down there shortly." Mark's film had been picked up by a small studio, and since then, he had made several short films about struggling artists, the homeless, people with AIDS, in short, he was documenting his friends' lives.

"Girls, I gotta go… Maureen, can you stay with Meems?"

"Of course!" The hyper drama queen chirps.

I groan. I'm being baby-sat! At twenty! By Maureen! Who once lit her kitchen on fire. Making cereal.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mo chirped.

I just look at her. Then I sneeze.

"Oh, don't be grumpy just because you're sick. C'mon we'll have fun. Watch a movie." She says, flouncing over to the TV and DVD player she and Joanne had bought for the loft at Christmas. "Let's see… Yech, all of these are horror movies or stupid action movies… I still don't get how you live with Mark and Roger…. Oh! Where'd you get this?" She picks up a movie, and waves it in the air. It's a copy of _Phantom of The Opera _the recent one, the musical. "How'd you guys get this? I can't imagine either of the guys watching this…. Does it sound good? Or hey how'd the Wizard of Oz get in here…. Stupid Dorothy… Although the scarecrow was kind of good looking…"

"The scarecrow?"

"Yeah! Hey did you know that he and Dorothy were originally supposed to have a romance? She totally wouldn't deserve him."

I raise an eyebrow. "And who deserves the brainless?"

"The witch! She was awesome!"

"She was evil…. She wanted to hurt Toto."

"That's what they want you to think. She was wronged! She just wanted her poor, innocent sister's shoes."

"Maureen-"

"And that stupid Wizard…."

"Maureen! Quit analyzing a children's movie, and put something in!" I snap, knowing that if I didn't stop her this would go on for hours.

"Touchy." She says, and puts in _Phantom_. She then launches herself onto the couch next to me.

****

Two Hours Later

We are now both sitting on the couch, sobbing.

"How c-c-could she leave him?" She sputters.

"But, she doesn't love him."

"Yes she does. Did you fall asleep during _Music of the Night_"

"No. She was in love with Raoul, not the Phantom."

"How could any woman not love the Phantom though? He's sexy, mysterious, and willing to kill! And he's sensitive."

"Mo, you do realize that you're a lesbian?"

"I'm bi-… Hey, I wonder what Pookie would say… If one man could make a woman straight the Phantom could."

"You want your girlfriend to be straight?"

"No…. But I'd go straight for the Phantom."

"I thought you were bi-."

"Shut up."

"Hey!"

"AND he's better than Raoul… He's got better hair than her! All of those brown curls ekk."

"Maureen!" I yelp, gesturing to my own mass of long brown curls.

"Sorry! It looks good on you."

"Hey, Raoul wasn't bad."

"He was a wimp."

"No he wasn't."

"Oh my god, you actually like Raoul!"

"SO! He loves Christine. And he looks good with an open shirt… And I like his hair!"

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's got the same long blond hair as Roger!"

"So? I like Roger's hair."

"Well duh! He's your idiot boyfriend."

"He's not an idiot."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is to… Oh! I hate you!" I snap. Maureen is now cracking up with laughter.

"Aww, you have to admit it WAS funny." I glare at her. "I wander why they sing so much?"

"It's kind of a musical…"

"No one sings THAT much." She pauses then wanders "I wonder how the Phantom would be in bed."

"Mo! Oh my god!" I say cracking up.

"Like you weren't wondering."

"Well…hmmm…." I say thinking about it. It was kind of nice actually.

"Hah! Told ya!" She says, laughing at my expression. I throw a pillow at her. "You know, Mark was pretty good in bed."

"I so didn't need to know that."

"Well he was!"

"Then why'd you switch to liking chicks?" I ask, knowing I didn't want to know the answer.

"Easy. Joanne's hot." I was getting nowhere.

"So are guys."

"Bi- Remember?"

"I know… Still, guys are awesome."

"I never said they weren't."

"But they are all jackasses." I add, thinking of the argument Roger and I had, had the week before.

"True. Another reason to like girls."

"But still…"

"Hey, let's watch another movie."

"Like what?"

"Gimmee a sec." She says, going through the DVDs… "Romeo + Juliet?"

"It's mine."

"Figured."

****

Two More Hours Later

We're sobbing. Again.

"Why'd she have to die?" I sob.

"Because she couldn't l-live without him!" She whimpers.

"But it's so s-sad!" I say.

Then, I here the key go into the lock. "Hey girls… What's wrong?" He says, alarmed at our tears.

"She d-died." Maureen sputters.

"Oh, god who died?"

"Ju-Juliet."

"Juliet?" Mark says, confused. He walks up to the TV, and inspects the DVD cases. "_Phantom of the Opera, Romeo + Juliet_… you two were watching chick flicks?"

We nod. He runs a hand through spiky blond hair.

Mo giggles, and whispers to me "Remember what I said about him in bed?"

"Oh god!" I say, cracking up laughing. Mark just stood there, puzzled.

****

ONE WEEK LATER

Brrring Brrring Brrring

SPEAK

"Hey Meems! Come over… We need to have another girl's night! And we can ask Joanne about the Phantom in bed! Maureen squeals over the loft's answering machine.

"What?" I could here Joanne in the background.

"Nothing Pookie!"


End file.
